


Claimed by the Abyss

by garylovesjohn



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Bukkake, CBT, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Inflation, Come Vomiting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Defeat, Despair, Ero Guro, Forced Orgasm, Hollowing, Knights - Freeform, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Break, Monsters, Non-Human Genitalia, Omorashi, Painful Sex, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prolapse, Puke As Lube, Rough Sex, Ryona, Self-Indulgent, Size Difference, Suicidal Thoughts, Teratophilia, Vomiting, Wetting, Wishing for death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn
Summary: Manus utterly defeats Artorias.
Relationships: Artorias the Abysswalker/Manus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Claimed by the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzhiDahaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzhiDahaka/gifts).



> Please mind the tags. Nobody is forcing you to read.  
> This fic contains very graphic and dark material. Don't come crying if you read something you couldn't stomach.

In the darkness, Artorias collapsed, vanquished. His strength exhausted, his left arm broken, limp and useless. He was unable to lift his sword, which remained planted in the damp rocky ground. The surrounding dark miasma was suffocating. He could hardly regain his breath.

It was no use. He could not hope to fight anymore.

Manus had proven itself far too powerful a foe.

The taste of blood mingling with the bitterness of defeat in his mouth, Artorias spat. His lungs were on fire from the exertion, his entire body ached in horrendous ways.

When he saw that massive, toothed hand looming over him, he was ready to embrace his demise with the courage of a knight.

Pummelled to the ground, he lost what little breath he had left, coughing in agony. His dented armour now painfully digging into his bruised flesh, further restraining his chest.

He prayed to expire shortly, but his hopes were soon just as crushed as he was when he realized what his opponent had in store for him.

Tearing the back of his armour off like mere paper, the beast then grabbed a hold of him as if he were but a mere toy. He was trapped in a steel grip. A single hand sufficed to easily lift him off his feet.

Between his dangling legs, he spied a glimpse of monstrous manhood. Gleaming wet in the cold darkness. Twitching with an eagerness for defilement.

Artorias howled in despair, thrashing in the creature's massive paw to no avail.

This couldn't be his fate. It was a nightmare.

He deserved an honourable death.

He felt the heat of it approaching his bare ass. Nothing in this world could have prepared him for such a size. The few intimate moments he had shared with Ornstein before had been tender and loving. The both of them proportionally human.

This would be nothing short of carnage.

As a knight, he should have died by the sword, not impaled upon a primeval monster's phallus.

He struggled to free himself. Kicking at the stale air with no real strength.

The enlarged cockhead squeezed itself between his cheeks despite his best efforts. A flat, slimy glans pushing against his unwilling entrance.

He felt the grip around his body tightening. His armour further crumpling under the strain. Now he was truly choking and quickly abandoned his protest. Barely conscious, he felt white hot fire between his legs as he was being forcefully lowered onto the shaft.

It didn't go in. Instead, it bent from the strain until it just popped free between his dangling legs, accidentally ramming into his balls as it did. He threw up from the horrendous shock. Spit and bile retching between trembling lips and spilling over the turgid length which nearly reached his chest.

Artorias was barely able to regain his wits before the monster tried again. This time, further slickened by the vomit covering its member.

His body once again rejected the intrusion. His ass simply would not yield.

He held onto the faint hope that the brute would give up. However, said hope was soon shattered when he felt clawed fingers digging into his bruised hole.

Shaking, he whimpered at the burn. But far worse than the pain was the humiliation. The unbearable knowledge that he had failed in his mission. He was dishonoured. Unworthy of this valiant task bestowed upon him by Lord Gwyn himself.

He was a failure.

Even if he were to survive this horrific ordeal, he could never show his face anywhere again.

He was a disgrace.

As such, he began wishing for death in any form. No longer caring for it to be swift or clean. He just wanted to disappear and forever be forgotten.

He glimpsed upon droplets of blood spilling from his hole. Dying torn apart did not seem so terrible after all. He deserved nothing less for his incompetence.

He looked on, oddly detached, as the monster once again attempted to push his weakened frame down onto its impatient member.

The pain of the shove increased tenfold from his anus getting clawed open. The remaining puke upon the shaft burned horribly. His body trembled, still attempting to resist.

Merely a reflex.

This time, however, it failed, and the flat, wide glans successfully embedded itself past his sphincter muscle, tearing it in the process.

Wailing in agony, Artorias lost what little strength he had left. The torture paralyzed him. The size of the intrusion made his legs grow numb, full of horrendous pinpricks. He was bleeding so much he could smell it now.

One more short shove and he saw it spraying on the ground below his dangling feet.

Manus just let him descend slowly upon its shaft, gradually impaling him.

A bit further down and Artorias involuntarily pissed himself as the gargantuan meatpole crushed his poor bladder.

There was no way he would survive. He looked down, unable to see much, but he could tell he was not even halfway sunken on the shaft. It was gigantic. It already occupied his entire rectum, distending his abdomen into a grotesque mound underneath his chainmail.

The pressure was too much. He tried to lift himself a bit, stepping onto the squatting thigh of the monster.

He slipped.

And Manus let go of him, allowing the unfortunate knight to complete his descent onto its erection.

Unwillingly, Artorias came when the massive head delved past his second sphincter. His guts straightened themselves as he slowly sank all the way down to the immense, furry balls. Feeling all the revolting textures of the member. Lumps and bumps and bulging veins.

The monstrous cock was so large it held his entire body weight, armour and all, effortlessly. He felt it throbbing inside of his belly, all the way to his chest. He could feel it bending underneath his ribcage. As if he didn't have enough trouble breathing already. That thing was putting pressure on his diaphragm too.

His dick spasmed weakly, not even hard, yet dripping white from the unwanted orgasm. His intestines quaked in protest, tightening around far too large an insertion. They were stretched thin, near breaking point.

Still he survived.

Artorias cursed his resilience, wondering just how much his body could take.

He was not eager to discover this. He wished for death wholeheartedly, but he dreaded the suffering that would come before.

Worse still, he began to fear living through it all.

He shuddered in horror when Manus' elongated arm wrapped itself around his ruined body.

And began lifting him up.

Slowly…

Ever so slowly…

Until he felt the flared glans tugging behind his bleeding anus.

Then the beast let him sink back down to the balls from his own weight.

And once again, Artorias came. The pain and shame of it was unbearable.

He was subjected to the slow impalement a few more times. Until his body was properly hollowed out and offered no resistance anymore. His guts had been battered open and now he sank back down onto the shaft rather swiftly.

Grabbing a firm hold of him, Manus began using him as it pleased.

Artorias remained boneless, muscleless even. His body like jelly. He let himself become a tool for masturbation. The pain now nothing but a dull numbness. He couldn't even feel his legs anymore. His entire lower half was asleep from the massive intrusion cutting his blood flow.

The wet sounds of his destroyed hole echoed within the cave. Along with the grunting pants of the beast. That was all he heard. A dissonant cacophony of grotesque, disgusting noises. It made him feel sick. He was dizzy. He was cold. The scenery was spinning out of control around him.

He barely registered the impact when Manus pushed him hard onto the ground and mounted him. The weight above him entirely suffocating. The air was knocked out of him with every thrust. His engorged anus bleeding freely, further lubricating the vile shaft. It glided into his guts like a searing knife through butter. The heavy, full balls of the creature crashing into his own, beating them red.

If Artorias had any mind left, he would have been thankful that he could no longer feel them. The force of the repeated impacts was such that they were essentially pulverized.

Not that he would ever have had any descendants anyway.

He was so numb he could no longer feel when he was pissing himself. He could no longer feel himself ejaculating. All he felt was his guts emptying and filling at an unrelenting pace as he was violently bred.

Manus' drool dripped upon his sweaty brow. Its slavering teeth inches away from his face. Its putrid breath in his bubbling nostrils. He was silently bawling his eyes out. Eagerly awaiting the moment when darkness would claim him. When everything would finally end.

Please let me faint.

Please let me die.

The beast was so deep within him now that even its hairy cocksheath was getting rammed mercilessly into his obliterated ass. He was wide open. Torn apart. Even if he were to survive, he'd forever be doomed to incontinence. His body would never go back to normal.

Perhaps it would be best for him to just try and grab his sword. Take matters into his own hands. Slice his throat open upon the blade.

If he could just reach it.

Unfortunately for him, his only usable arm was pinned down underneath the creature's hand.

So close, yet so far. He could see his own horrified face faintly reflected in the blood-caked steel. He could see how massive the black-furred Manus was above him. With how much violence it mated.

Thrusts became shallower, faster, more random and brutish. Artorias was too far gone to realize what was coming next.

He barely reacted when the first powerful spurt of semen erupted within his ruined colon. It took a few more burning, slimy shots, accompanied by ear-shattering growls, for him to become aware that the beast had peaked.

It's finally over, he thought.

Much to his dismay, he was still alive. Hopefully, he would not survive much longer.

He felt the hot, heavy load pooling into his stomach. His armour was particularly dented there. It creaked from his expanding belly, but iron refused to yield to flesh.

Unable to expand further, the vile substance flooded up his throat and he became sick with it. He vomited, his entire body tightening horrendously around the monster throbbing within.

Through his tears-laden eyes, he saw the substance. Not milky white like that of humans, but a blue-black tar. Thick, oozy, and malodorous. It poured freely out of his mouth, so bitter it dried his saliva.

He coughed, trying to catch his breath, which only resulted in him inhaling the disgusting slime. He was drowning in it. It pooled into his flattened lungs and burned like embers in there.

Just as Artorias thought he was finished, Manus pulled out, and his ravaged rectum followed its gnarled shaft. The beast was not done ejaculating. The rest of its load completely covered him, staining his armour, gluing him to the ground. He was drenched within and without.

His vision began to tunnel and his final thought went towards Sif. His last wish was for his beloved wolf to make it out safely. To live a long, fulfilling life and to not mourn the loss of her master.

Darkness finally came to claim Artorias. He let out one last, choked sigh. One of relief. And passed on with a faint smile upon his blackened lips.

Not for long however.

Breathing in again, Artorias wailed in despair, maddened with agony, as the abyss reanimated his broken husk of a body. He had lost control of himself. His fond memories buried under the seething hatred that Manus had infected him with.

Growling, slavering, he grabbed his sword. Now a beast himself, a mere Hollow, he hurried out, leaving trails of gummy tar in his wake. Corrupting everything around him.

He cut down all in his paths. Blind with hatred for the twisted residents of Oolacile. The city he had come to defend, he was now hellbent on destroying.

His knightly vows forsaken. His honour forgotten.

He was now nothing more than the instrument of Manus' revenge.


End file.
